The Death of Johnny Mauler
by Jalin
Summary: A young fighter in the tournament must both think and fight for his survival
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

*First of all, I'd like to thank SirTokeAlot for remembering me in his story. Also I want to thank him for giving me an idea to write on. Parts 1- 6 are in connection with the CBGB chronicles. For those of you who don't know, I used to be in CBGB, and I'm thinking bout playing UT more often. So when I get all updated again, I want to play you SirToke!!! Don't steal anything (ideas or characters)!*  
  
Johnny's Death Part1  
  
Bullets all around me. All around the rock I am behind. All I have is an Enforcer with four bullets. I can't kill the four demons that were on the other side. But I had to try. The only place I can run to is a small cliff dropping to a river on my right, or a cave in a cliff face to my left. I decide to go for the cave since they can shoot through the water. Have to wait for the right moment. Bullet spray stops for a moment while one of the robot guy's with the Minigun reloads. NOW!!! I make a dash for the cave. Thirty feet.Twenty.Ten.Five.I feel a bullet go through my leg as a blood spray goes off to my right. The pain fills up my leg as I step down on my right foot. I fall just short of the cave and look over at the group of four to see a woman looking through the scope on a Sniper Rifle. I turn and fire all four of the bullets at one robot that seems vaguely familiar. The four bullets hit him in the chest but seem to just bounce off. The robot smirks and starts walking over to me. Oh God.not now. The figure reaches me, bends down, points his gun at my head. Flash and all goes dark. "Match Over" says the announcer."  
  
I woke up from my nightmare in a cold sweat. My hands instantly flew to my head and leg. Feeling no wounds I began to relax. That dream had been plaguing me ever since I found out I was fighting the warrior known as SirTokeAlot. I looked at my clock. 2:00 in the morning. ^Great^ I thought. I decided then that I would go for a walk. While walking down a back street and pondering on the dreadful dream I was confronted by a man. "Yo, give me yo wallet before I have to cutch'ya!!!" He said this while pulling out a four inch knife. I looked deep into his eyes and in a calm voice said, "I don't want tot have to hurt you." He just smirked and said, " You's to cocky man, I be da one with da blade."  
  
With the speed of a snake, I reached out and grabbed the hand holding his knife. I used my other hand to pop him in his face. I kicked the back of his knee cause him to fall on his knees. With my free hand I grabbed his hair and smashed his face into my knee. I stripped the knife and spun till I was behind him. I yanked his head back exposing his neck and quickly put the knife up against it. "Boy, you need a role model," I said and kicked him forward making sure not to cut his throat. I walked off sheathing his knife in my belt. It was a nice one. Bet he paid a bundle.  
  
After going to the local hotdog stand, I started to walk back home. As I neared my two-story house, I saw someone in a tunic, which I had only seen in museums, slip a package in the mail slot and walk off. When I was about thirty-five feet from my house I was thrown back by a big explosion. I stood up, blood trickling for my ears and nose. I could hardly hear my neighbor run, yelling, out of his house. He ran over to me saying, "You OK John?" "Yeah, my house just went up in flames and you're asking me if I'm OK!?!" He sort of cringed at that and replied saying, "Just asking man." I felt that he was hurt and comforted him saying," Yeah, I know Bobby, I'm sorry man." That's when the police arrived.  
  
They took me to the local hospital, and the workers got me situated in a room until, of course, my Arena Master came and told them to let me go to the Arena Healers. After much arguing and bribing they finally agreed. As he took me out to his Corvette hovercraft, I explained the events of the night. I spent great time on the details of the package delivery and the man in the tunic. The Arena Master seemed puzzled by these events. Why would anyone want to kill me? I was one of the best fighters in the Arena, he explained, and someone might be trying to get rid of me for that reason. He said that we had reason to believe that it was SirTokeAlot.  
  
"Greg I must request that you stay here until your next match," said the Master. " "Hell no," I answered back, "and don't call me Greg. I prefer John." He just shook his head and walked out of the room, locking the door from the outside with a key. Great, now I couldn't get out. ^Wait^ I thought, ^This is one of those old locks.^ I walked over grabbing two needles on the way. I wasn't about to sit here and wait for those killers to come get me. I took the needles and began to pick the lock. I soon heard it unlatch, and smiled. I hadn't lost my touch.  
  
I pushed it open and ran down the hall towards the exit. Pushing open the doors I took a deep breath. I saw a flash of brown on the street on my right and hid in the bushes on my left. The same figure in the brown tunic walked by me and into the healing facility. Every time he took a step I heard a metallic clank. Who was this guy? I ran to the diner across the street. Just as I took my seat I saw the man walk out. Three minutes later the fire trucks arrived.  
  
As I walked out, I had so many questions going through my head. Who was this man in the trench coat? Why is he trying to kill me? Are my dreams connected? How am I going to stay alive until the match next week? Should I get off the planet? How does he always know where I am? Why is this happening to ME? Soon I would wish I didn't have to know the answers.  
  
*Hope you enjoyed it. There will be another one out soon. And once again I would like to thank SirToke. Well once again, hope ya liked it. See ya through a scope!!! ( * 


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Johnny's Death Part2  
  
After leaving the diner, I was gonna go to my girl's house, but then I remembered the bomb at my house. I couldn't let her get hurt. So instead I went to the movies.I didn't want to sleep. Who knew what he would do if he caught me sleeping. I saw a movie about an Arena fighter.ironically he was in the same spot I was in. I felt people watching me all the time, probably fans but I wasn't gonna take my chances. I left the theater and went to my Arena to train.  
  
I did the usual exercises and then went to the Fighting Room. I decided not to be in the Jungle area, so instead I chose the castle arena. I hoped that my Arena Master had ordered more bots for me. Fortunately, he had. I chose to battle one and went to the ready station. In my arena you start with three weapons and pick up the rest once you start. I went to the ready room and grabbed my custom made Double Enforcers, Sniper Rifle, and Shock Rifle. I waited for the automated voice to say "Begin" then I jumped through the portal.  
  
I found myself standing in a tower that overlooked the whole place. I brought my Sniper Rifle to my shoulder. I quickly scanned the arena. Ah there was my little friend, but who was he shooting at? His Minigun was spraying in to a dark opening. Suddenly a bright orange beam lanced out a gibbed my little bot in one shot. What I saw in the opening made my blood run cold. I saw a smiling robot face, glowing orange from the ray. I ducked and said, "Computer, load ten more bots into the game on Green Team." I was always on Green. But now, it was time to waste this psycho.  
  
The ten Green bots started all around the map and started to converge on the killer tin can. I spied on him through my scope, and watched him pick up a Rocket Launcher. Damn, I was gonna nail his metal hide to my wall for sure. I'd had enough of this guy. I'd been through Hell lately. I took careful aim and got a bead right on his head, and I began to squeeze the trigger. At the last moment he noticed me and, with amazing speed, dodged the shot while shooting a rocket at my tower. I ran for the window and jumped. In midair I heard half the explosion before being thrown into the wall of the next tower, loosing my senses.  
  
When I got my sight and hearing back, my ears were flooded with the sound of gunshots. I painfully stood up. I put away my Sniper Rifle so that I could pick up a Minigun and ammo. I began to run towards the action. As I ran through the door I saw three of my guys laying a suppressing fire on a rock. I had picked up some Anti-Gravity Boots on my way so I pulled out my Double Enforcers and jumped. As I reached the peak of my jump I saw the tin can. I started shooting away and unloaded both my clips. I could clearly see at least one bullet hit him in his left shoulder but there might have been another.  
  
After that the robot jumped up and totally blew away another one of my team with what must have been some sort of an Enhanced Shock Rifle that shot orange blasts instead of blue. I hit the ground and ran, calling to my computer to send ten more bots. As I reached the exit doors to the Fighting Room I kicked them open. I kept my guns and ran out of the Arena. I ran all the way to where my house used to be, at least ten miles away. When I reached Bobby's house (my next door neighbor) I started to pound on the door. He finally opened it. "Dude, what are you doing here at four thirty in the morning," he asked confused. I knew that Bobby was a bot designer and that he would make custom bots for people like me. "Bobby," I said, "I need you to do a favor for me. I need you to make a bot." He looked at me funny, "And you came here to ask me that at four in the morning? Oh well, what should he be like?"  
  
*Well hope you guys liked it. Sorry about this one being so short. Don't worry, there's more to come and by the way.if you didn't like it then don't tell me (. Otherwise I'd really like to get some comments. See ya through a scope!!! ( * 


End file.
